His Thoughts
by The Battle Amphibian
Summary: It's been years since Ryuji had feeling for Ann, since Highschool they loved eachother. Ryuji lost those feelings when Highschool began, just keeping to himself until Akira was transferred to the school. Just recently, Ryuji's & Ann's feelings started to show themself once more with Ryuji being more open about it. How will their relationship end up?


Good evening there readers! I'm here to bring a RyujixAnn fanfiction, this is one of my first fanfiction that I'm going to create since Im trying out new hobbies! Please leave your thoughts about the story!

As time ticked slowly for Shujin Academy's students, most of them are focused on their work while others are Ryuji Sakamoto. Like usual, Ryuji has given up on his work after being very confused about advance mathematics so, he was looking out the window. He couldn't stop thinking about Ann, his thoughts were on her today for the first time in forever since middle school.

When Ryuji and Ann met in middle school, she stole the young Sakamoto's heart with her smile and her attitude towards him. At the time Mr. Sakamoto still abused his wife and son, Ryuji would casually waltz into school with bruises, cuts, and other various wounds on his upper body. Ann was always worried when Ryuji entered the lunchroom with a blackeye, not knowing his own father was assaulting him daily. He kept quiet about it, the part with his father would make her lose her shit. After the final year in middle school moving up to high school, his father moved out making the constant abuse no more. The second year into highschool, the Kamoshida incident took place.

After being lost in his thought for the entirety of class, the final bell rang throughout the halls of the academy, people getting up from their seats and moving out of the room. Ryuji got up from his metal seat, cleaning up his work and jamming it into his desk which was already filled of incomplete works of various classes. He moved out into the packed hall, people talking gossip, people at their lockers, the usual for highschool life. Ryuji leaned against the wall his hand rustled in his pocket, his eyes down at the marble floor thinking about what to do after he leaves the school ground.

"Hey Ryuji!" Ann called from the door from her class, Ryuji moved his eyes up seeing her cute appearance making his own face turn red. "Y-yo.." He stuttered quietly while watching Ann move in front of the boy noticing his face was red. "Is something wrong? Your face is red" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "W-what?! No, nothing's wrong, leave me alone!" Ryuji rushed down the stairs in a quick manner, impress with not falling down the stairs in such a panic. "Ugh, what's his deal?" She groaned in annoyance before walking her way to her locker down the hall. Ryuji ran down the final set of stairs that lead up to the school entrance, slamming his body against the wall that was leveled with the stairs. He gave a sigh, shaking the redness off of his face before feeling his stomach grumble for food. Making his way to Central Street with the storm

Ryuji walked down Central Street with the rain hitting against his head, he didn't read the forecast for the day so he was left with no umbrella. He went through the sliding door into The Big Bang Burger shop, it wasn't packed as it usually was just a few people. "Welcome to the Big Bang Burger! What can I get you?" The female asked from behind the counter, her hands with a pen and a notebook. "A burger, medium fries, and a coke please." Ryuji asked as he placed the correct amount of yen on the table, she took it after Ryuji went to a table. The rain continued to hit against the window, Ryuji hunched down as the lady placed the tray on the white table. Ryuij unwrapped his burger, taking a small bite from it as he layed back with his thoughts fogged with Ann.

He remembered back when highschool started people spoke about Ann in a negative light for the reason she was blonde over the black or brown hairs students. Ryuji gotten into fights to defend her honor about her hair color, girls would always scold her for her pretty looks and golden pigtails. He would sit alone at lunch, watching Ann with Shido talk about their usual girl stuff. A imaginary lightbulb appeared in Ryuji's mind, to make Ann fit in more he was going to dye his hair. A day later Ryuji went to school with bright yellow hair causing all the drama on Ann's blonde hair to just seemingly disappear, it was like it was in style. He was snapped back to reality from the thunder bombing in the sky, his mom must be worrying by now. "I should finish up and head home.." Ryuji took a another bite, taking a fry after swallowing the burger bite. He wrap the burger back up, finish the fries leaving the trash with the tray taking the drink and walking outside.

He open the front door to his one floor home, greeted with a big old smile from his caring mother. "Welcome home son!" Miss Sakamoto smiled with Ryuji lazily waving his hand to his mother. "Hi mom.." She notice his tone was more sorrowful, her instincts made her know her son was sad. "What's wrong Ryuji?" She asked with Ryuji open his eyes more, shaking his head. "Nothing mom, just the rain" He gave a blatant lie to his own mother, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts right now. "Well ok..have a good night rest!" She still smiled while Ryuji walked to his room, slowly opening and closing his door to the pitch black room. He usually keep all of the lights off in his room, the only lights that would illuminate the room would be his television or phone light. The storm rained continued on, the rain droplets hit against his window with a occasion thunder clap. He finished up the burger, took a slip of his drink before rolling on his bed, his hands propping up his pillow. Ryuji wanted to get Ann off his mind, his eyes starting to get heavy with his consciousness slipping into a dream.

 _He hope by morning, his feelings would be gone once more_


End file.
